


Untitled (Rosary)

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy, casual, horny boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Rosary)

"Why do you wear a rosary?"

Iker is grinning over at Sergio who is sprawled out on his bed, remote control in hand, one arm behind his head, feet bare. Sergio lifts heavy eyes over to Iker and raises an eyebrow at the smile on his face. He makes a noise of question and speaks only when Iker reaches over and runs his fingers over the beads against his bare chest. He watches the progression of his fingers and looks unapologetic when his nipples harden.

"Just in case."

"Of what? You need to say some Hail Marys while you're having a threesome?"

"You never know." Sergio shifts closer to Iker so that Iker can examine the rosary more closely and it's Sergio's turn to smile. He watches Iker's face, secretly admiring him, the curve of his lips, the drag of his dimples up across his face, the perfect cut of his nose, the way his fingers almost look _careful_ as they run over the beads.

"I can't imagine you feeling guilty over anything."

Iker glances up to make sure Sergio doesn't take him too seriously, his eyes glinting mischievously as he inches closer. Sergio lays perfectly still, casual, inviting. He curls his lips noncommittally, the facial form of a shrug, his smile not very well hidden. Iker spreads his fingers over the cross and then slides down below it so that when he runs his hand back up, it's pushing the rosary out of the way and touching just bare skin. They search each other's eyes, breath a little heavier, smiles a little more heated. Iker's eyes flick down to watch Sergio's mouth, the way his lips purse, the way he can make the tiniest movement look overtly sexual. He rubs his thumb in a soft circle over one of Sergio's nipples.

"I'm really shy, Iker."

"You used to be. When I first met you, you could barely look me in the eyes. Now look at you." More quiet, more eyes meeting and searching, speaking silently. Iker pushes up to lay slightly over him and they kiss just like that, mouths not shy at all but immediately soft and eager. Sergio lets Iker suck on the tip of his tongue and Iker drags a fingernail over Sergio's nipple in thanks.

"Let me suck you off."

Iker positively grins then, not fighting at all as Sergio shoves him away and onto his back and immediately pushes down his body, hot mouth making a burning trail down his stomach.

"I didn't say yes yet."

Sergio actually stops then, his thumbs hooked under the waistband of Iker's underwear and Iker has to tense his hips to keep them from pushing up. His dick disobeys though, humiliatingly so. Sergio looks down and watches him stiffen under the soft white cotton, obviously approving. He looks up at Iker through his eyelashes.

"Oh, yes, you did."


End file.
